BLUE CHRISTMAS
by Touma No Miko
Summary: Yamato & Mimi experience a horrible Christmas Eve and find relief in eachother. Not really Mimato, but -ish.


--- I don't own Digimon,   
so I don't own Yama-chan or Mimi.   
If only I did. *Sniff* Anyways.   
So don't sue me, and Merry Christmas!  
  
  


BLUE CHRISTMAS

  
  
Mimi sighed, a small snowflake landed on her eyelash. She paused for a moment, letting the white blur her vision until it melted away. She looked at all the dark stores as she walked down the street, kicking snow around every so often. She wished there was some place open, any place. Her parents had gotten into a huge fight just a few hours earlier, and both had decided to leave. It was Christmas Eve. Mimi stared at the ground, this time her vision being blurred by tears. Her life used to be so carefree. She thought back to when she was 11 years old, that's when she truely lost her childhood. She had the responsibility of saving the digiworld on her shoulders, and she had thought that was too much. Now she had left all her friends behind, her parents started to hate eachother, and in just one year she'd have to be out on her own. She laughed at herself, _They call this holiday cheer?_ She then realized she had pasted a bright light, and turned around. "Yes, thank god." The bright pink sign flickered slightly, it read Hope's Cafe. Brushing some partly melted snowflakes out of her hair, she pushed the door open and let the warmth envelope her.  
  
Yamato eyed the snow covered streets as he walked. He couldn't stand to be back at his hotel anymore. It was Christmas Eve and he wasn't with his family, shit, he wasn't even on the same continent. His bands tour had lasted a little longer than expected and played their final show yesterday at the Radio City Hall in New York. Sometimes he hated his luck, his fame, and sometimes he actually hated himself. Right now his parents and Takeru were sitting around without him, probably enjoying themselves much more than he was. "Damn it, there has to be something open..." he mumbled as a snowflake landed on his eyelashes. He looked at it for a moment, until it melted away, then he continued to walk. Nothing was going well for him, and he couldn't figure out why he was so unhappy. He had everything most people wished for, he was famous, successful, rich, and loved. He stopped. He wasn't loved, atleast not in the way he wanted, not in the way he needed. Sure all those crazed fans claimed to love him, and of course his family loved him, but he wanted more. He wanted to have someone by his side that could understand exactly how he was feeling right now. So very, so very...distant. Seperated from everything he used to be. Something pink caugt his eye and he realized it was a sign. "Finally!" He looked up at the glowing sign, _Hope's Cafe, eh?_ He shrugged and pushed through the doorway.  
  
Mimi wrapped her hands around the warm mug of cocoa, letting the steam rise up and mingle in front of her face. She took off her black peacoat and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. _Why does everything have to be so hard?_ She stared at the cocoa, as the brown liquid swirled around, it's look almost matching her eyes. "I just wish I had someone to be here for me. When everyone else has left me, I just need someone to understand..." Her voice trailed off. A sudden chill came over her, she realized someone else had just entered the cafe. This thought only crossed her mind for a bit, then she returned to staring at the cocoa.  
  
Yamato let a small smile capture his face, the cafe seemed so cozy. He noticed there was only one other customer besides himself. He could make out the silouette of a young woman, she was sitting in front of the fire, so the shadows hid her features. He looked her over a little while longer, then turned his attention to the cashier who had been asking him for his order. "Umm... I'll just take a hot cocoa please." The cashier nodded, scribbling down his order, "Okay, take a seat and that will be right with you. Yamato nodded a thanks to the man and took a table a few down from the young woman.  
  
Mimi watched the other person out of the corner of her eye, she could tell it was a young man, but with her limited field of vision, that was all she could tell. And honestly, she really didn't care. She wished she was the only person left in the world, no wait, she wished she wasn't left in the world. She wished she could be floating in something like limbo, and that's where she would want to be the only person. She didn't think she'd ever find someone to understand her or be their for her, and that being all she wanted, she didn't have any purpose anymore. She used to be around to please her parents, to be their "little princess". Then she was needed to save the digiworld, and the world itself; for some reason that task seemed to meek to her at the moment. After that her friends needed her, than when she moved, she lost that purpose too. Then her parents didn't care about anything but themselves and their proving eachother wrong. She lived her life for nothing and no one. _What's really the the point in living if you dont feel alive?_  
  
About 5 minutes later his cocoa came, Yamato thanked the man and once again looked over at the young woman. Now that he could see her features a little bit more, he noticed the look she had in her eyes. For a small second, he felt as if he understood that look perfectly. It was like pure despair, those eyes seemed to lack any bit of life. He coughed and quickly turned away.  
  
Mimi cocked her head a ways, the coughing of the young man catching her attention. She looked him over, this time being able to draw in every detail. His messy blonde hair sticking out in unruly ways, his hands gripping the warm mug tightly, his black sweater, and...his eyes. They looked like the ocean during a storm, even though Mimi could only see a small part of them, she knew they showed his every emotion. Everything was in those eyes. Then it dawned on her, she knew him. Searching her memory long and hard, staring at his profile, it finally hit her. "Yamato Ishida...?"  
  
Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard her. Yamato looked up and towards the young woman. The fire's shadows moving across her face. Did he know her? He watched the shadows trace her face, and noticed her eyes again. A strand of reddish chestnut hair fell in front of her face. He furrowed his brow in thought, and then it all came together. He knew exactly who she was, who else would have the look of a princess and those eyes, those eyes. Even though he hadn't seen her in years, those eyes showed him everything she felt that he had missed in that time. "Mimi...!"  
  
She smiled slightly, grabbed her cocoa and headed for his table. God, it had been so long. It was wierd, seeing him in person again, after having only reports on tv about him to go on. "Hey Matt," she tried to force joy back into her voice. She never really realized how much she missed him, she never quite realized that over time she had formed a bond with him, even though they seemed so distant.   
  
Now that he could see all of her face, he took in her features. Her hair was now a warm reddish warm color and it reached her mid back. Her eyes that same enveloping brown color, but he once again noticed the missing glitter they used to have. She had changed quite a bit since he last saw her, and he was amazed she wasn't covered in ALL pink. She had on a tight light pink sweater, black skirt, and black boots, with a black coat in arm. She sat down across from him, "Hey Matt." It was good to hear her voice, even if it seemed so..so different, in some way he couldn't describe. "Hey Meems," he smiled at her. He realized how good it was to see her. Even though it might appear that way, she meant alot to him. Back when they were younger he for some ungodly reason knew she could relate to him.  
  
She smiled at her nickname. "So..how's everything been? Enjoying fame, fortune, and well..fame and fortune?" A light pink tinted her cheeks and she sipped her cocoa, looking up at him. She noticed how his eyes dimmed at her question, she coughed and stammered, "I...umm...?" He looked down then looked back up at her again.  
  
_Fame and fortune? Gah...oh it's great..just great._ Yamato paused, looking down then back up at her, "It's uhh...fine. No. It's not. To be blunt, it's meaningless. I don't even enjoy it anymore. I'm lacking...something." He looked at her eyes, almost losing himself in them.  
  
Mimi coughed again, "Oh..." she could barely say. Slightly taken back from his straight forwardness, but really she knew it wasn't odd, they had always been quite honest with eachother. They had always been close, she still never knew quite how that happened, but it did. Turning her eyes back to someone who was one of her best friends, and possibly her only one anymore, she noticed his blank stare. "Yamato..? Matt? Hello?"  
  
Finally blinking, Yamato blushed, "Oh, yea, sorry...I just, can I ask you something?" Mimi nodded. "Okay...not to intrude, but...but are YOU truely happy? Or is it just me who feels so...so just, nothing-ish?" He watched her stare at him for awhile, then look away, then look back. Her eyes were swirling with oncoming tears.  
  
He had to ask her that didn't he? Figures. She could feel the plague of warm liquid filling her eyes, she tried to hold it back to no avail. Her cheeks were stained by the tears. "No...I'm not. I was, I was always so happy. But now I have nothing to be happy for...I mean! I do...of course I do. Don't I?" Before giving him time to answer her rhetorical question, she sniffed and continued, "I just... I need..." He cut her off. "Someone?"  
  
He couldn't stand to watch her cry, he couldn't stand to see any of his friends cry, but she was different. As he listened to her, he realized that she felt exactly how he did. It was always so wierd to him, how they could appear so different but always were exactly the same on the inside. They felt the same, acted upon the same things, believed the same things, and thought the same. And this was never more apparent then now. He tuned back into her. "I just... I need..." He knew what she would say, and he finished the sentence for her, "Someone?"  
  
They both stared at eachother for awhile. Even if her eyes were a deep brown and his crystalline blue, they were exactly the same. Their eyes mirrored eachothers feelings. Everything at that moment was the same, even if at the same time it was so different. Yamato motioned for her to sit by him. Mimi wiped some tears from her face and sat down on the other side of the table. She started to open her mouth to speak. "Ssh." She looked at him. "Whatever it is it doesn't matter. I know exactly how you feel." That was all she ever wanted to hear, "Thank you Yama..." she said quietly. And that was all he ever wanted to say. He smiled, "No, thank you." Just then a loud ringing sounded 12 times as the hands on a clock reached 12. Mimi layed her head on Yamato's shoulder, "Merry Christmas." He put his arm around his friend and smiled again, "Merry Christmas Mimi."  



End file.
